


Finding Felicity

by Lynn8828



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform, post 5x23
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn8828/pseuds/Lynn8828
Summary: After Lian Yu blew, Oliver searches for his friends and loved ones on the island. This is an AU versions of what happened when Oliver found everyone after the explosions. I needed Oliver to find Felicity so I wrote this awhile ago.





	1. Can’t Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the first two chapters on Tumblr awhile ago, but I thought I would put up what I have written for those you that might want to check it out!! 
> 
> Also I don’t own ARROW or any of its characters!

After minutes of silence as Oliver sat kneeling by Samantha's body, he spoke up. "Have- Have you found....anyone else?"

"Curtis and Rene are injured, but will be fine, they are by the plane. The others...didn't make it to the plane before the bombs went off. They are still looking." Slade said. He hadn't made it to the plane, but had crossed paths with Dinah and Lance who told him what they knew. He set out to find Thea, Samantha, Felicity, and Diggle. 

Oliver closed his eyes in worry at losing anyone else. After seeing Thea and now Samantha, he was worried at what he might find...

"Let's get them out of here. We can bring them to the plane and then look for the rest." Slade said. 

Oliver nodded. 

*****ARROW*****

After leaving Curtis and Rene with Thea and Samantha, Oliver set off in the direction they said Felicity and Diggle would have been. 

It didn't take long to find his best friend, laying unconscious on the ground. 

"John!" Oliver yelled as he ran the distance between them and knelt down to feel for a pulse. 

He closed his eyes in relief when we found a pulse and it was still strong. His head and shoulder were injured so he needed medical care, but Oliver was confident he would survive. 

He looked around to see if Felicity was nearby, but he still hadn't seen a sign of her. From what he heard from the others, they had been running towards the plane. Felicity had been in front of Diggle so he should have come upon her first. Unless the bombs threw her in a different direction. 

Just as he was about to pick John up to carry him back to the plane he heard a sound across from where he was kneeling beside John. 

"John?" The voice called in a confused voice before coughing violently. 

Oliver's eyes landed on her and instantly feared he was about to have a repeat of what happened with Samantha. Before he even told his body to move towards her, it was. 

"O-Oliver..." she asked in the same confused voice as she looked around confused. 

"Felicity..." Oliver said as he snapped out of his fear and rushed towards her. 

"Got to...got to find John..." Felicity told him as she looked lost. 

"He's right here...I found him." He said as he grasped her by the shoulders. As he did, she began to collapse just like Samantha had and he panicked. 

"Felicity..." Oliver panicked as he caught her as he knelt down to the ground once again. 

"I'm ok, Oliver....just tired..." She said as he saw her injuries. 

"Stay awake, Felicity." Oliver told her gently as he carefully took her face in his hands to look at her head injury. It probably was the cause of her confusion. "Tell me what happened." He asked her softly to keep her awake.

"Samantha didn't want to leave without William.... Thea went after her...I followed her, but she said to go to the plane....I did, but I fell....John came back and we ran towards the plane....he was behind me...the bombs went off...it blew me away from the plane..." Felicity quietly told Oliver what happened in an emotionless voice. 

Oliver looked her over the best he could as he listened to her talk, her voice was hoarse from the smoke, she would need to be treated from smoke inhalation. From what he could tell, she had bruised or broken ribs from her fall, a head injury, and an injured leg which he was wondering how she had been walking on it before. He chalked it up to adrenaline since she had been looking for John, once she knew he was found she collapsed. 

"Ever- (cough) - everyone okay?" She asked hopefully with more coughs that looked painful since she tried grabbing her torso as she coughed. 

"We need to get you out of here." Oliver said urgently as he started to pick her up in his arms. 

"T-take John- (cough)- first..." Felicity said with another cough. 

"It's not far, I'll come right back for him." Oliver told her gently. 

"But he's hurt.."

"You are too. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." Oliver told her gently as he stood up, but she cried out in pain as her leg moved with the movement. "Shh, Shh, I've got you, baby." He reassured her quickly like he had done a time or two before.

Felicity shut her eyes tightly and grabbed onto his suit. She trusted him and was just glad that he was okay. Her mind then began to wander as he carried her. She thought about what had happened and thought of Thea. Poor Thea she lost her Dad.....

"Thea okay?" Felicity asked. "Malcolm..."

Oliver looked down at her in confusion. "What about Malcolm?" 

"Saved her....but then he died." 

Oliver closed his eyes as he thought of Thea...and what she went through right before the island blew. 

Felicity tensed in his arms. "She's ok right?"

"She's alive...." Oliver trailed off. At first he thought she was dead, but it she wasn't. She was in critical condition though and was still worried that if they didn't get her medical attention soon.... 

Felicity could tell by his tone it wasn't good and she instantly felt guilty. She should have protected her for Oliver. She should have made her come back with her to the plane. 

"Hey, hey, don't fall asleep." Oliver interrupt her thoughts as he set her down on the ground where the others were. 

She hadn't been aware she had been falling asleep. She was having a harder time of keeping her eyes open and it was really hard to even keep thinking.

"Felicity, stay with me, hun." Oliver called to her, but he seemed far away. 

"T-tired, Oli..ver.." Felicity mumbled. 

"I know." Oliver said as he noticed that her glasses were cracked. He would have to get them replaced for her. He looked up to see Curtis. "Keep her awake, I'll be right back with Diggle." 

Curtis nodded as he moved over to Felicity. 

Oliver hated to leave her so soon, but he needed to get John. Then he needed to get them all off the island. He looked down at Felicity again and took her face in his hands. "Felicity. I'll be right back. I need to get John." 

"Hurry back..." She mumbled as she barely stayed awake. 

Oliver leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I will." 

Felicity smiled softly at his gestured, but still had her eyes closed because of the pain from her head injury. 

Oliver smiled before heading off to get John.


	2. You’re Okay with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 (previously posted on Tumblr)! Hope you enjoy!

The next morning....

Lyla had found out about what happened shortly after Oliver had arrived on Lian Yu and made plans to come with a small army to help. When she arrived, she saw the island and immediately started to search for her husband and his team, hoping they were alive. 

She found them by the the plane. With the help of those she brought, she treated those who were injured as best as they could. Thea was the worst, then Johnny, then Felicity. The rest had just minor injuries. 

They were going to fly to a Argus medical center in China before heading home. They needed to get everyone checked out and stabilized before heading home. 

*****ARROW*****

In the Argus facility...

"How is she?" Oliver asked the doctor as he came into Felicity's room. Felicity was sleeping from the drugs they had given her. 

"She's going to make a full recovery, but it may take some time. She has a concussion that we are going to continue to monitor. Three broken ribs with more bruises on her right side which we are guessing she landed on. She has a collapsed lung from one of her ribs. The smoke inhalation didn't help with that. She also broke her tibia and her ankle. Lastly, she has minor burns on her right arm and shoulder." 

"Will she be okay to fly home?" Oliver asked as he took her hand that was laying limp on the bed. 

"Yes, in a day or two, she should be stable enough to fly, but she needs to be admitted back into a hospital right away." 

Oliver nodded. "She will be." 

The Argus doctor nodded before heading out of the room. 

*****ARROW*****

Felicity wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew she wasn't able to move as something was pressed against her face. She was sure it was Chase and his minions keeping her down. She couldn't let them so she started to struggle against them and tried pulling the gag - or whatever it was- off her face. She heard loud beeping noises around her as she tried to get away from her captors. Two strong hands held her shoulders as the thing on her face was put back. She felt pain radiate in her side and she heard a sobbing noise. She quickly realized that it was her sobbing from the pain in her side. 

"Shh, shh, you're okay, baby..." 

Felicity suddenly relaxed as she heard his voice. She would recognize that voice anywhere. He saved her from Chase and his minions. She was going to be okay. They were going to be okay. 

The beeping slowed down and quieted completely. Even the pain in her side lessened. 

"That's it, you're okay now." His voice told her gently. 

She felt herself drifting off again, even with the contraption on her face that kept giving her a steady stream of air. Right before she fell asleep, she swears that she felt him kiss her forehead which made her smile softly. 

*****ARROW*****

Felicity started to wake to feel the steady stream of annoying air as it blew into her nose and mouth. She brought her hand up to grab the mask that was trying to smother her. 

"Don't touch that...." 

Felicity paused and slowly blinked her eyes open. Everything was blurry and too bright so she shut them quickly. 

"Hold on..." 

Felicity listened as she heard footsteps and then a click of some sort. 

"Alright, it won't be as bright now." Oliver told her gently as he touched her cheek with the backs of his fingers. 

Felicity blinked her eyes back open to still find it blurry, but not as bright thankfully. Her head was hurting some and she felt like her body had been trampled on by a gorilla, but she was glad to see even a blurry Oliver. 

"Hey..." Oliver said in his soft voice that was especially reserved for her and his closest loved ones. 

"H--" Felicity tried to respond, but the dumb mask full of air was blocking her plus her voice was hoarse.

"It's okay. They have you on oxygen from all the smoke you inhaled on the island and because of your collapsed lung." Oliver told her gently. 

Felicity scrunched up her face in confusion and then remembered what had happened. She then realized that they never found William so she grabbed the mask off her face quickly. "W-Will-iam....o..k?"

"Shh, I got to him in time. He was on the boat with me. He's okay." Oliver told her quickly, but stayed calm so she wouldn't start to panic anymore. 

Felicity started to relax, but then remembered what he said about why she had the mask on her face. "C-collapsed?" 

Oliver nodded as he picked up the mask again. "Yes, one of your ribs broke and caused your lung to collapse. That's why this needs to stay on." Oliver told her before he tried putting the mask back on her face. 

"Wait...." Felicity stopped him with her hand. "I - can't -see..." she said between breaths.

Oliver moved her hand and put the mask on since she was having a harder time breathing without it.

"Your glasses are cracked. I already put an order in for the exact ones with your doctor in Star City." Oliver told her. 

Felicity nodded to convey she understood. It wasn't easy trying to talk with the mask blowing air into her face. It was exhausting anyway and moving her head brought more pain to her head. 

"Sleep, Felicity. We can talk when you wake again." Oliver told her softly as he saw her trying to keep her eyes open. He gently kissed her forehead again, like he done countless times since he found her. He just was so happy she was alive and even though she was injured, she was going to be fine. 

Felicity smiled again as she fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter soon!


	3. Safe with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Enjoy! ;)

"A chest tube?" Felicity asked in disgust as she looked down at her right side where she knew it was located. 

Oliver tried to hide a smile at her facial expression. She was just too adorable. "Yes, it's removing any air or fluid from your lung."

"I want it out now, please." Felicity looking a bit sick from the thought of a tube stuck in her side. 

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen anytime soon." Oliver said, trying to hide the amusement she was causing him. 

"But it's....gross, Oliver." Felicity complained as she continued to look down at her covered side. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was there and it was grossing her out.

"Hey, look at me, you're fine. Stop thinking about it." Oliver told her gently as he turned her to face him. 

"But..." Felicity tried to look back at her side.

"No," Oliver stopped her from turning her face from him. "We are going home tomorrow morning." He tried distracting her.

Felicity brightened up at that. "Good, I can't wait to be in my own bed..." her voice was still hoarse from the smoke that she had inhaled on the island and her breathing was starting to get worse without her mask on.

"Oh um...you actually are going straight to the hospital when we get to Star City." Oliver said with a grimace.

"What? - No. - I'm - going home." Felicity said, but had to pause to breathe in between her words. 

"You aren't well yet and you need to be monitored while you still have that chest tube in you so we have to admit you to the hospital in Star City." 

"Oliver..." She whined, out of breath. 

"I think that's enough talking for now, you need more oxygen..." Oliver started grabbing the mask the was hanging from her neck.

"But I hate that thing..." Felicity complained. 

"I know, but it helps you and you needed it right now." Oliver told her gently. 

"Fine." Felicity grumbled, clearly tired of it, but she knew Oliver was right. 

Oliver smiled as he placed it back on her face before kissing her forehead yet again. 

Felicity loved it when he did that, but she wanted a different type of kiss, one that was on her lips and not just her forehead. Next time. Next time she would make sure to get her kiss, but it wouldn't be on her forehead....

*****ARROW*****

Felicity could hear the sound of wheels moving across a floor and then she felt a cool wind brush across her face. She didn't understand why she was moving, but she was. 

She blinked her eyes open to see where she was to find that she was being wheeled outside on a stretcher of some sort. She started to panic, thinking that Chase had found her and was taking her away from Oliver again. 

She ripped the mask from her face as she yelled, "No!" loudly. 

"Ms. Smoak, you're fine. We are just taking you to the plane." 

Felicity's eyes were wild as she shook her head no, thinking they were Chase's minions taking her back to the island again. "No! I won't go!" She yelled as she tried to get up, but found that she was strapped down which made her fight harder to get away. The movement caused her breathing to worsen and the pain in her head and body to increase. 

"Get him, now!" The man ordered another man.

Felicity immediately thought the guy was referring to Chase and got even more panicked. She didn't want him to come, no she wanted Oliver! Or at least Diggle or one of her teammates. Where were they anyway?

"Ms. Smoak, calm down your going to hurt yourself." The man said trying to calm her, but it only caused her to struggle more. 

Oliver ran over to them where they were stopped, trying to calm Felicity, who was clearly confused after she woke while still medicated. 

"Felicity." He called to her as he ran to her side. 

She turned towards his voice instantly. "Oli- Oli-ver?" She struggled to stay his name after all the stress she put her body through. 

"I'm here, honey, I'm here. You're safe. They aren't trying to hurt you." Oliver reassured her as he stroked her hair. "They were just taking you to the plane so we could go home." 

Felicity was breathing hard as she looked at him in confusion. "Not....Chase?" She asked in fear as she hoped he wasn't there. 

"No, he isn't here. He killed himself remember? That's why the island blew up." Oliver told her, wondering if she had woken from a nightmare where Chase was still alive. "You're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore." 

"O..k.." she said between breathes as she struggled to breathe and keep her eyes open. 

"I'm going to put your oxygen mask back on, just take some deep breathes and relax. You're safe now." Oliver told her gently as he put the mask back on her. 

She did as he said, but grabbed his jacket to keep him there with her. She pleaded him with her eyes to not leave her. She was still scared despite his reassurance. As long as he was there, she would be okay. 

"I'm not leaving you." Oliver told her gently as he kissed her forehead again. He couldn't wait until he could kiss her on the lips again, but when he did it wouldn't be a goodbye kiss like the last time...

Felicity relaxed further until she fell back asleep and her grip lessened on his jacket. She was safe again.

"Is she okay?" A voice from behind him asked. 

Oliver turned to see William behind him. He had been grieving over his mother for the past two days and Oliver was trying to comfort him, but it hadn't been easy. 

"She will be." Oliver answered. 

"At least she's not dead..." William said in a detached voice as he passed Oliver as he went to the plane. 

Oliver closed his eyes. His son was suffering right now and he didn't know how to reach him. He had tried to comfort him, but he pulled away as soon as he realized the connection Oliver had with what happened to his mother, Samantha. William was in a world of pain and seeing that most everyone else survived even if they were injured, didn't help him. 

"He'll make it through this, you both will, just give it time." Lance said as he came up by his side and put a hand on Oliver's shoulder. 

Oliver nodded as he watched William walk towards the plane. He really hoped they both got through it. He might need some help though.


	4. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! School started again and I have been super busy! 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! Everyone is back in Star City!

They made it back to Star City and admitted Thea, Diggle, and Felicity to the hospital. Everyone else was free to go home to rest and recuperate from the whole ordeal. 

Oliver acted fast and found a loft for himself and William. He needed to start caring for his son, but he needed help so he called on Raisa to help him with William. 

William deserved a home. He couldn't live in the bunker, where Oliver had been living. It was time for Oliver to step up and being a father to William. 

*****ARROW*****

Oliver walked into Felicity's hospital room, expecting to see his girl in her hospital bed to find her bed empty. He rushed to the nurse's station worried for his girl. 

"Where's Felicity?" 

"Felicity who?" The new nurse asked, she had just started her shift. 

"Felicity Smoak." Oliver said, keeping his frustration in as he worried about Felicity. "Room 315." 

"Let me check." The nurse said as she looked on her computer. "Ok, it's says here that she had to be taken down for an emergency procedure to fix her chest tube." 

"How long ago?" Oliver asked in worry. 

"About an hour ago." She answered after checking her computer. 

"Why wasn't I contacted?" Oliver asked, still frustrated, but trying not to show it. 

"They might not have gotten to it yet. Are you her emergency contact?" The nurse asked. 

"I should be." Oliver said.

"What's your name?" She asked and Oliver frowned. She must not be from Star City. 

"Oliver Queen." 

"Oh...I've heard of you. You're the mayor, right?" 

"Yes." Oliver said losing his patience. 

"Yes, you are her emergency contact as her fiancé." 

Oliver froze at that, then realized that she probably never updated it from the last time she was there. He wasn’t sure what they were currently since they hadn’t talked about their relationship status, but it was safe to say they both wanted to be together. It was just complicated with William now. 

"Good." He said after a few moments, not correcting them on the “fiancé” part. 

"I'm sorry you weren't contacted. We will make sure that doesn't happen again." 

"Thanks. When do you think she will be back?" 

"I would say in a half an hour or so." The nurse answered. 

"Okay. I'll be waiting in my sister's room. Could you contact me when she is back?" Oliver asked.

"Of course. Let me just check to see if we have the correct information for you." The nurse said as she looked up his number and asked if it was the same. 

"Yes, that's right. Thank you." He said before he headed to Thea's hospital room to check on her progress. She had been in a coma ever since he found her. They said that they weren't sure if she would wake up or not, but he wasn't losing hope. He wouldn't lose her like this again. There was still hope. 

*****ARROW*****

45 minutes later....

Oliver got a call from the hospital informing him that his "fiancé," Felicity was back in her room and stable. He told them he would be there in five minutes so he could talk with the doctor about what happened. 

When he got to Felicity's room, the doctor and nurse that were treating Felicity were waiting for him outside her room.

"Mr. Queen, nice to see you again." The doctor said as he reached out a hand to shake Oliver's hand. 

Oliver shook the other man’s hand as he asked, "What happened?" 

"Her chest tube came out after she woke up from some kind of nightmare. We tried to calm her, but we ended up having to sedate her. However, we weren't fast enough and the tube fell out causing her to lose some blood. We rushed her down to get it put back in, but we will have to keep an eye on her so that it doesn't fall out again." The doctor explained.

Oliver sighed as he did the thing with his hands where he touches his face before latching his hands behind his head. He hated that she had another nightmare and he wasn't there to calm her down. 

"She is stable now and resting." The doctor added. 

"Can I see her now?" Oliver asked as he put his hands down. 

"Of course." The doctor said. "If you have any questions, you can ask Nurse Carter, she's your fiancé's nurse."

"Thanks." Oliver said, not thinking of the incorrect label they had said once again, not that they had established what they were yet. Things had been pretty busy since he found her on Lian Yu.

Oliver headed into Felicity's room and was relieved to see his girl safe and sound on her hospital bed. She was asleep still, but looked a little pale from the procedure. He was glad that she had been out for it since he knew it was a painful procedure. 

He went to her side and grasped her hand. "You scared me, Felicity Smoak." He told her quietly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, which was becoming a habit of his. "I'm sorry I wasn't here." He added with a frown. 

He sat down in the chair beside her bed, but still held on to her hand in quiet support. He'd wait until she woke up. 

Until she did, he needed to think of how he was going to take care of her while she was in the hospital. He normally would have John or Thea stay with her when he couldn't, but they were both in the hospital too. 

John was doing better after having his surgery. They said he could go home in a day or two if everything looked good. 

He would have to see if Dinah or Curtis or even Rene could help out. He had to somehow balance being with Felicity with being with William until things settled down. He couldn't leave William all the time with Raisa especially when he was grieving. He needed to be around for his boy even if William was still getting to know him. 

No, he would set up some kind of schedule so that Felicity wouldn't be alone when he wasn't there. 

30 minutes later...

Oliver felt a small squeeze around his fingers and knew Felicity was waking up. He knew she would be a bit out of it from the anesthesia. 

"Felicity?" He called softly as he stood up and sat down on the edge of her bed. 

She moved her head a little and brought her hand that wasn't in his, limply up to her mask, but didn't have the strength to remove it yet. 

Oliver gently moved it for her, for once. 

She blinked her eyes open in confusion. "Oli-" she started, but stopped looking dazed and confused. "What..." she breathed out as she tried to keep her eyes open, but was too tired.

"Shh, you just had an emergency procedure. They had to put your chest tube back in." Oliver told her gently as he placed a hand on her cheek. 

She looked at him with a frown. "Chase..."

Oliver shook his head. "He isn't here. You're safe." 

"Ok...tired..." she mumbled as she closed her eyes again. 

"Then sleep. You're safe." He told her gently before kissing her forehead again. 

He replaced her mask and she groaned as she limply tried to remove it, but he easily moved her hand back to her side. "No, you need it on now." 

She frowned, but didn't argue. She quickly fell back to sleep. 

Oliver watched her sleep with small smile on his lips. He hated to see her injured, but she was so adorable when she was sleepy and she seemed so relaxed when she slept unless she was having a nightmare which she wasn’t having currently. 

Oliver sighed, he did need to get help so that she wouldn’t be alone at the hospital and risk getting more injured when she had nightmares. The staff seemed to cause her more fear when they tried to calm her down. She needed a familiar voice to comfort her and calm her down. And if it couldn’t be himself, John or Thea, it would have to be one of the kids, Dinah, Rene, or Curtis. 

As Felicity slept, Oliver called Dinah to ask if she could talk to the others to help out with watching Felicity when he couldn’t. He let her know when he would be able to be with Felicity and Dinah told him she would collaborate with the boys to fill in the rest of the time so Felicity wouldn’t be alone again. Oliver thanked her for helping him out before hanging up. 

*****ARROW*****

30 minutes later…

“Thank you, Raisa. I’ll be there in about 30 minutes.” 

Felicity could hear Oliver’s quiet voice as she woke and immediately felt comforted and relaxed, knowing that she was safe. She relaxed and she just listened to his voice.

“I know. I just don’t know what to do for him or say to him. He lost his mother and there nothing I can say or do that will change that.” Oliver spoke into the phone in a defeated, sad voice. He felt lost when it came to helping William through his loss.

Felicity frowned as his words started to registered in her mind. She grabbed her mask from her face and let it drop to hang from her neck. The air was annoying her and she wanted to concentrate on Oliver. 

“That’s true. Thank you, Raisa.”

Felicity smiled softly, at least Raisa was helping him out.

“She’s okay now. She had a nightmare earlier and the staff tried to calm her down, but her chest tube fell out so she had to have emergency surgery to have it put back in. I wish I could have been here for her.”

Felicity frowned again. He felt guilty for not being there for her when he had so much more going on with William. 

“Dinah will be here soon and then I’ll be on my way home.”

Felicity was confused. Why was Dinah coming? 

“Okay, I will. Bye, Raisa.” Oliver said before hanging up the phone and walking back over to Felicity. “How long have you been awake?” Oliver said softly with a smile as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

Felicity opened her eyes with a sheepish smile. Of course he knew she was awake, but it still surprised her. “Not long.” She whispered, her voice still strained from the whole ordeal earlier. 

Oliver smiled softly at her before sitting on the edge of her bed. “They said, you had a nightmare earlier. Do you want to talk about it?” Oliver asked softly. 

Felicity frowned and shook her head no. She didn’t want to think about her nightmares of Chase. They had been coming pretty regularly in the past four days since the explosions on Lian Yu. 

Oliver frowned as well. “Are you sure?” 

“I….don’t want to think about….any of it.” Felicity admitted softly, still breathing unevenly, especially without the mask. 

“Okay.” Oliver said softly, but wished she would open up to him and talk about it. He understood though. He didn’t like to dwell on his nightmares either, but it did help to talk to someone about them, mainly Felicity. 

“Hey..” Oliver said suddenly as he picked up her mask. “This is supposed to stay on.” 

Felicity scrunched up her nose in disgust. “It was…annoying me.” 

“It’s helping you breathe, Felicity. It needs to stay on until your breathing gets better again.” Oliver said, but there was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes at her scrunched up nose. 

Oliver was about to put that mask back on her face with Felicity put her hand in front of it.

“Did they take it out?” Felicity asked.

Oliver looked at her in confusion. “Take what out?”

Felicity glanced down at her side in disgust. “It…the chest tube…”

“No. They put it back in. It fell out, remember?” Oliver said.

“What? Why?” Felicity whined, realizing that it was still in her. She wanted it out especially after seeing it earlier. It was gross. Things shouldn’t be sticking out of her like that. 

“Because you still need it, Felicity.” 

“No. I don’t think so.” Felicity said seriously.

“Well the doctors do.” Oliver said with a chuckle. “And you need this.” Oliver added as he finally put the mask back on her face. 

Felicity pulled the mask off her face as Oliver said, “Hey!”

“I disagree.” Felicity said with a smirk before putting it back on. 

Oliver rolled his eyes in amusement at her. “Well that’s too bad, you have to follow doctor’s orders.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes since she had the mask on again. She was too tired to keep arguing with him and fighting to get the mask off. 

Oliver glanced at his phone as it vibrated to see that it was Dinah. He quickly text her back to let her know Felicity’s room number. 

Felicity looked at him with a questioning look. 

Oliver sighed. He needed to tell Felicity about Dinah coming. “Dinah’s coming. She is going to stay with you for a little while.” 

“Wh..” Felicity started, but the mask was in her way again.

“Because I have to go home. William needs me, but I don’t want you alone. Dinah is going to be here for a little while then either Curtis or Rene will be here to relieve her.” Oliver told her. 

Felicity’s grabbed her mask and took it off. “I don’t need a….babysitter!” 

Oliver went to take the mask to put it back on her, but she jerked her hand back and glared at him so he backed off for now. “It’s not a babysitter. Just someone to be here so you aren’t alone when I am not here.” 

Felicity frowned. She wanted him to stay with her, not Rene or Curtis or Dinah, but she knew that he needed to be with his son. William needed him more than she did. She couldn’t be selfish with him, but she really wished he could stay with her. 

“Please don’t fight me on this.” Oliver pleaded softly. “I just don’t like you being alone.” 

Felicity looked at him and knew he was just worried about her. “Okay, but they better…..not hover.”

Oliver smiled, “I can’t promise anything.” Felicity groaned. “Now will you please put this back on.” Oliver said as he tapped the mask in her hand. 

Felicity rolled her eyes, but she was breathing heavily from not having it on again. 

Oliver carefully took the mask from her hand, but instead of putting it back on her, he leaned down to kiss her on her cheek. “Please?” He said softly. 

“Fine.” Felicity said tiredly as she tried not to smile at him. She was still waiting on that kiss that wasn’t a goodbye kiss like they had on Lian Yu or a forehead kiss, which she loved, but she wanted a real kiss. But they hadn’t talked about their relationship status and she was starting to wonder if maybe he was changing his mind. 

Oliver frowned a little, wondering what she was thinking about, but then there was a knock on the door.

“Hey.” Dinah said as she walked into the room. 

Felicity smiled, “Hey Dinah.” 

“How are you feeling?” Dinah asked as came up to the bed, opposite of Oliver. 

“Awesome.” Felicity joked with a little smile. 

Dinah smirked. “I brought my laptop I thought we could watch something on Netflix if you were up to it.” 

Felicity’s eyes lit up. “We do need to catch you up on quite a few shows. Then maybe you will understand some of the pop culture references I say and not look at me like I am…. crazy.” She said as quickly as she could because she was excited, but she was completely out of breath when she finished. 

Dinah chuckled.

“I think it’s about time for this to be put back on.” Oliver said as he gently put the mask back on her face. “And please keep it on. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Felicity nodded her head with a soft look in her eyes. There was no use trying to talk under the mask so she communicated with her eyes. 

Oliver leaned down and kissed her temple. “Bye Felicity.”

“Bye.” Felicity tried to say under her mask.

Oliver smiled before saying goodbye to Dinah and leaving. 

“So Netflix?” Dinah said once he was gone.


	5. A Little Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews and kudos! I love hearing from you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I had fun with it!

“But Oliver said…” Rene said in frustration. 

“When have you ever listened to what Oliver said.” Felicity cut him off.

“Since I know that he will beat me up if I don’t do as he says.” Rene replied with a serious look.

“You have always known that.” Felicity said with a smirk. “He shot you with an arrow from the start.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Rene grumbled. 

“The real question is: are you more scared of Oliver or me?” Felicity said quietly. 

Rene leaned back a little, debating the question. He wasn’t sure if he knew the answer at all. Oliver was growly-could-beat-you-up-within-a-inch- of-your-life-or-arrow-you kind of scary, but Felicity was a whole another type of scary. Felicity was the type that could make grown men cry if she was mad enough. Her loud voice even made Oliver bend to her will. 

“Fine, I’ll help, but do you promise to protect me from Oliver?” Rene asked seriously.

“I’ll do my best.” Felicity said with amusement. 

“Ok.” Rene said.

Felicity took off her mask. 

“You’re mask too? Are you trying to get me killed, Blondie?” 

Felicity turned her head towards Rene quickly. “Don’t call me Blondie!” 

Rene leaned back and put his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, won’t happen again. Why did you decide to go against the doctor’s orders while I am here anyway?” Rene said as he helped her out of the bed. She wanted to go for a quick walk to Thea’s room. She didn’t know where it was, but she was hoping Rene knew or could find it for her.

“Because…Dinah is like Dig, she won’t let me do anything. Curtis wouldn’t be able to keep it from Oliver and he would end up blabbling to Oliver what I did.” Felicity said taking a deep breath after talking and the effort it was taking to get out of bed with her broken ribs and to walk on her injured leg. 

“And I won’t?” Rene said as he took ahold of her IV pole which had the chest tube drainage system on it. 

“You are too scared of Oliver to tell on me to him.”

“I am not scared….” Rene said in a offended voice. 

“Uh huh.” Felicity responded as they got to the door and she peeked her head out to see if there was any nurses or doctors in the hall. She wasn’t supposed to be out of bed unless she was going to the bathroom. “Now which way to Thea’s room.” 

“Wait that’s what you want to do?” Rene said in surprise. “I thought you just wanted to go for a walk.” 

“We are….to Thea’s room.” Felicity said and Rene glared at her. “Come on……you like breaking….. the rules. Don’t….. wimp out on me…..now.” 

“I do, but you are already struggling to breathe and we haven’t even left the room.” Rene said seriously. 

Felicity ignored him and started to walk down the hall. She wasn’t sure where Thea’s room was, but she was hoping Rene would just lead her there. 

“Felicity, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Rene said, but continue to follow her and tried to support her as she walked with her injured leg. 

“Geez…I…thought….you were…better…at…breaking the….rules…” Felicity said as it was getting harder and harder to breathe as they walked. 

“I am great at breaking the rules.” Rene said in an offend voice. “I just would rather not get murdered by Dad.” 

“He’s….not your….. Dad.” Felicity said as she stopped to take a break. 

“Whatever you say, Mom.” Rene said with a smirk as he turned to face her. “Are you okay?” He asked as she was breathing heavily. 

“Not…your…Mom.” Felicity said. “Where’s…. her…. room?” 

“Not over here.” Rene said as he looked behind her to point the other direction.

“Ugh….couldn’t….have…said that…before?” Felicity whined as she carefully turned to go the opposite way. 

“You’re the one that started going that way, Blondie.” Rene said as he turned to help her again. 

Felicity glared at him at hearing Blondie again. “Stop….calling…me…that…”

“Sorry, it’s a habit.” Rene said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Felicity groaned and started to wavier as she stopped again. 

Rene let go of her IV and came to stand in front of her to steady her. “Maybe we should go back to your room.”

Felicity didn’t answer him as she looked past him with a deer in the headlights look. “Abort…. Abort.” Felicity said as she tried to hide behind him and get back to her room, but Rene wasn’t budging from his spot in front of her.

“What? You were all gung-ho to walk to Thea’s room. Now who’s wimping out..” Rene said with a smirk.

“What is going on?” Oliver interrupted as he showed up behind Rene and Felicity saw the smirk fall of Rene’s face. “Why is she out of her room and without her oxygen?” 

Rene looked from Oliver to Felicity back to Oliver with a stunned look before pointing to Felicity. “She made me.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “You…agreed.” She said in between breaths as she struggled to stand up.

“Rene, help me get her back to her room.” Oliver said as he bent down to pick her up bridal style. She was already out of breath and leaning heavily on Rene. 

“Oliver…” Felicity started to whine at being picked up and brought back to bed. “I… need….to…..see….. Thea….not fair...that we are…both here….and…don’t get….. to see each…other.” 

“Get her oxygen mask.” Oliver ordered Rene as he got her to her room and set her on the bed. 

Rene did because he was afraid of Oliver and what he might do to him later. The first opportunity he got, he was running out of the room. 

“Oliver…I’m…fine.” Felicity told him, but she was struggling to breathe.

“Now go get her nurse.” Oliver ordered Rene, ignoring Felicity for the moment.

Rene left quickly, glad to get out of the room even if it was for a few moments. Oliver was using his growly arrow voice which wasn’t a good indicator of what would happened to him later when they were planning to train. 

“Don’t….be….mad.” Felicity said before Oliver put the oxygen mask on her face. 

“No more talking.” Oliver said with a sigh. “We can talk later when you can actually talk normally.”

Felicity looked at him sheepishly. He was mad at her for being out of bed.

“What happened?” The nurse said as she came into the room and to Felicity’s side. 

“She got out of bed and tried walking in the hall. I am not sure how long. She’s having a hard time breathing again.” Oliver told the nurse quickly, clearly worried about Felicity. 

“Okay, I’ll do a quick exam.” The nurse said as she put on her stethoscope and started to listen to Felicity’s breath sounds which weren’t good. “Can you help me sit her up?” The nurse asked Oliver.

Oliver nodded and gently lifted Felicity’s upper body off the bed so that the doctor could listen to her lungs. 

“Try taking a deep breath, Felicity.” The nurse said softly after putting the head of the stethoscope on Felicity’s back. 

Felicity took a deep breath, but then started to cough in her oxygen mask.

“Good job, Felicity.” The nurse said as she moved her stethoscope to the next spot. “Take another deep breath.”

Oliver was holding Felicity as she struggled to breathe for the doctor. 

“Okay, you can set her back. I just want to check her chest tube.” The nurse said and Oliver carefully set Felicity back against the pillows.

Felicity was still struggling to breathe as he set her back. He leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head as nurse began to check her chest tube. 

“It looks okay, but your doctor may want to get a chest x-ray to make sure that you didn’t jostle the tube. It might have moved out of place.” The nurse said as she covered the chest tube again. “Leave the oxygen mask on and stay in bed. I’ll go call your doctor and see what he wants to do.” 

Felicity was looking at the nurse sheepishly and avoiding eye contact with Oliver. 

“Thank you.” Oliver said kindly before the nurse left and then noticed that Rene never came back after getting the nurse. “Where’s Rene?” 

Felicity looked around to see that he was no where in sight which was probably a good thing for him. Felicity shrugged her shoulders. It would have been better for her if he stayed.

Oliver sighed and then looked down at Felicity who was actively avoiding his eye contact. He sat down on her bed facing her and gently took her hand without the IV. “Are you okay?” 

Felicity nodded her head. Yeah, her breathing wasn’t the greatest at the moment and her ribs were killing her and she was worn out, but she was okay. 

Oliver narrowed his eyes, but let it go. “I know you are worried about Thea, but right now you need to be getting better, not traipsing around the hospital.” 

Felicity grabbed her mask and moved it off her face.

“Felicity!” Oliver scolded her in exasperation.

“wasn’t….traip..sing…wanted to…see…Thea.” Felicity tried to tell him.

“You need to keep this on.” Oliver said as he put her mask back on. “I know you wanted to see Thea. I’m just worried about you and don’t say you are fine because you aren’t fine.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and he chuckled. 

“How did you get Rene to agree to help you anyway?” Oliver said with another sigh. 

Felicity smiled under her mask before pulling it off again. “More…scared of….me….then you.” She then put it back on.

“What? I’ll give him something to be afraid of…” Oliver muttered in frustration as Felicity smiled under mask, but then took it off again.

“Don’t…hurt him…I promised….(cough)…him…” Felicity tried to tell him.

“Enough talking and taking off your mask. It’s supposed to stay on, remember?” Oliver said as he put her mask back on once again. She was making her breathing worse not better by continuing to talk.

Felicity rolled her eyes again. 

“I doubt he will even show up for tonight’s training. Is he really more scared of you then me?” 

Felicity went to grab her mask, but Oliver caught her wrist this time. “No, it stays on.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes again and pointed to him, trying to tell him that he asked her a question.

“I know I asked you a question, but you can nod your head yes or no.” 

Felicity sighed, but then started to cough again. 

Oliver lifted her slightly off the bed to rub her back as she did. “Better?” He asked when she stopped and she nodded her head. “Good.”

“Is he really scared of you more than me?”

Felicity nodded her head with amusement in her eyes and then moved her hand and showed him the little bit sign with her fingers.

“A little bit more?” He asked in amusement.

Felicity nodded proudly.

“Why didn’t you try Curtis? Or Even Dinah instead?” Oliver said without thinking she couldn’t answer with a yes or no. 

Felicity looked at him with raised eyebrows, trying to convey that should couldn’t answer him if she wasn’t supposed to be talking. 

“Sorry.” Oliver said before looking around for something she could write on. He found a notepad and a pen for her to use. “Here, write it down.” 

Felicity took it and started to write and when Oliver tried to look at what she was writing, she pulled it close to her. Oliver chuckled and put his hands up in surrender. 

After a minute of Felicity writing, she handed it back to him. 

Oliver read it out loud. 

_First of all, my tablet or laptop would work for this, but I don’t have either of those here……HINT. HINT._ Oliver paused and looked at her. “Are you trying to tell me something?” Oliver teased her and she tilted her head and gave him a look over her old glasses that he had found for her in the loft.

“Ok. OK. I get the hint.” Oliver conceded with another chuckle. That look was the same look she gave him about six years ago when he brought her a bullet riddled laptop. 

Felicity tapped the pad of paper to get his attention. 

Oliver smiled and looked back at her note to continuing reading. 

_Dinah is like Dig. She wouldn’t let me do anything because she knows better. So I didn’t try with her around. Curtis, is Curtis. He would tell you the moment you came in because he would be too guilty. So that wasn’t going to work AT ALL. Rene was my only choose. He likes to break the rules. :) But he is too scared of you to tell on me to you. And he is too scared of me to not do what I tell him. :) - However, it didn’t work as I planned because SOMEONE showed up WAY earlier than HE was supposed to. Why did you get here so earlier….not that I am complaining….well I am a little because you ruined my plan….but I am happy you are here…..geez I even babble when I write…don’t laugh…_

Oliver couldn’t help, but chuckle and Felicity pointed a finger at him and then the end of her note. “I know. I know, but I can’t help it. You are funny.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes again. Then pointed to her question on the page.

“One of my meetings got cancelled and I wanted to check on you. Which I am glad I did. You really did scare me out there. Please don’t get out of bed like that again.” Oliver said seriously. 

Felicity took the pad of paper from him and scribbled something on it quickly and handed it back. 

It said, _Ok. I’m sorry._

Oliver smiled at her softly. “Thank you.” 

Felicity smiled back, but looked exhausted. 

“Try to sleep. It may be a little while for them to get ahold of the doctor.” Oliver said seeing her eyes start to droop shut behind her glasses. 

Felicity shook her head no.

“Felicity. You’re exhausted. Sleep.” Oliver said softly. 

Felicity took the pad of paper again and wrote, _Not Tired._ She showed it to him.

“Yes you are.” 

Felicity frowned before writing, Don’t want to sleep.

“Still having nightmares?” Oliver asked softly in concern.

Felicity shrugged her shoulders, but then nodded. That was one of the reason she didn’t want to sleep, but there was another one. She didn’t want him to leave while she slept. She knew someone would come to relieve him at some point and he would leave again. 

Oliver narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out why she didn’t want to sleep. The nightmares did bother her, but it seemed like something else was bothering her more. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly. 

Felicity shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to admit that she didn’t want him to leave her again. He had been in and out throughout the days she was in the hospital, but it was never for very long and most of the time, when she woke up from a nightmare someone else was there. She was always embarrassed about it and it was hard to calm down. But she didn’t want him to feel guilty and he had a lot on his plate right now with William so she didn’t want to burden him, but she still wished he would stay. 

“Felicity…talk to me. Or write to me actually.” Oliver said with a little smirk at the end as he tapped the notepad in front of her. 

Felicity took the notepad and wrote on it and handed it to Oliver to read.

_I’m okay. Just don’t like sleeping here. When do you have to leave?_

Oliver frowned. He knew she didn’t tell him everything that was wrong, but he already pushed her quite a bit. Then he read the last part again with a frown. “You know I am not going to leave for awhile. If you sleep now, I will still be here when you wake up.” Oliver said softly watching her facial expressions to see if he had caught on to why she didn’t want to sleep. 

Felicity narrowed her eyes slightly before grabbing the paper back and writing something down quickly and handing it back to him. _Are you sure?_

“Yes, I am sure.” Oliver said with a kind smile. “Besides I have to make sure you didn’t do any damage with your little trip.” 

Felicity took the pad back from him to write something else. _I’m fine._

Oliver chuckled as he read it. “You are not fine.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes, but was looking really tired. 

“Come on, try to sleep. You need your rest after wearing yourself out.” Oliver said as he adjusted her bed so she wasn’t sitting up as much. Then he slipped her glasses off her face and set them on her portable table. “Sleep.” 

Felicity finally closed her eyes, but grabbed his hand as she did. 

Oliver smiled at her, but then frowned. She wanted him to stay with her that was clear to him now and he wanted to, but he also had William to think about. He wished he could just bring her home with him, but that was complicated too. Not only could she not leave the hospital yet, but with William, he didn’t want to push Felicity on him when he just lost his mom. He needed time to grieve and he wasn’t sure if having Felicity come into his life was the right move right now. He didn’t want William to think he was trying to replace his mom with Felicity. And he didn’t want William to resent Felicity either. Plus he didn’t even know how Felicity felt about William. It was a big step to move in with him now that he had a kid living with him. He didn’t want to pressure her into it. It was all just complicated. He needed to be with both of them, but he felt guilty when he was with one and not the other. 

Felicity’s hand relaxed in his and he knew she was asleep. He smiled softly at her peaceful look. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry, I haven’t been here much.” He told her softly as she slept.


	6. Hitting Pause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this new chapter of Finding Felicity! Hope you enjoy!

30 minutes later…

“Mr. Queen, Dr. Robbins, our on call doctor is going to do a quick exam on Felicity and decide if a chest x-ray is necessary.” The nurse said as she came in with a new doctor.

“You couldn’t get ahold of Dr. Stevens?” Oliver asked taking in the new doctor. She seemed kind, but he didn’t know her. 

“No, but Dr. Robbins is the best. She’ll be in good hands with her.” The nurse told him.

Oliver nodded in consent and looked down at Felicity who was still sleeping peacefully. They would have to wake her up though for the exam. 

Oliver still had her hand in his so he softly squeezed it before running his thumb over her knuckles. “Felicity.” He called softly to wake her up and she moved her head towards his voice, but didn’t open her eyes.

“Felicity, Dr. Robbins is here to check on you.” Oliver said when Felicity opened her eyes and looked sleepily at him. 

“Hi Felicity, I am Dr. Robbins. I am just going to listen to your breathing and check your chest tube,” She said and Felicity turned her head to look at the new doctor. 

Felicity nodded her head and consent before turning to look at Oliver again. She squeezed his hand with a smile that told him that she was happy he was there.

Oliver smiled back at her.

After checking Felicity’s chest tube, the doctor raised the head of Felicity’s bed so that she could listen to her lungs. Felicity did her best to take deep breaths, but it was still a struggle for her to breathe, just not as bad as it had been. 

“Well I want her to stay on the oxygen, but I don’t think there’s any need for another chest x-ray today. It doesn’t look like the tube is out of place. We will keep an eye on her throughout the night, but I think besides wearing her out and worsening her breathing, she was pretty lucky not to have jarred her chest tube. “ 

“But she’ll be okay?” Oliver asked and Felicity rolled her eyes when she realized she wasn’t in this conversation. 

“I believe so, but we will keep an eye on her. As long as she keeps her oxygen mask on and stays in bed, I think she will be fine.” 

“She will.” Oliver said sincerely. 

Felicity looked at him and tried not to roll her eyes again. 

The doctor excused herself and Oliver looked down at Felicity. 

“Hear that? No getting out of bed.” 

Felicity pulled the mask off. “Yeah, yeah.” 

Oliver just gave her look that said he wasn’t kidding and Felicity rolled her eyes.

“How is Thea since you interrupted my trip to see her?” Felicity asked. No one would tell her how she was or what was wrong with her. She just wanted to know that she was okay, but no one would tell her how about her. Plus she knew that Thea must be really sad about Malcolm dying despite how her relationship was with her father. She wanted to be there for her even if it was just to accompany her as they were both in the hospital.

“She is being taken care of, but you need to be taking care of yourself by following the doctor’s orders.” Oliver said seriously.

“I know. I will, but I just want to see Thea or even John.” Felicity said in a whiny voice.

“I think John is getting discharged in the morning.” Oliver said.

“What? That’s not fair!” Felicity said in outrage.

Oliver chuckled. “What? Are you jealous of John?”

“Yes, I should be able to leave by now.” Felicity said with a pout.

“Eventually you will.” Oliver said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss the top of Felicity’s head. 

“Not soon enough.” Felicity said with a frown.

Oliver gave her a sympathetic smile before sitting down in his chair beside her bed. 

“How’s William?” 

Oliver looked down with a frown, clearly worried about his son. “He’s mostly in his room, but he seems to like Raisa. At least he is warming up to her….”

“He may be pushing you away, but he needs you….more than anyone else. Just keep being there for him.” Felicity told him softly. She knew what it was like to be the angry kid pushing someone away, but at the end of the day, you still want that person especially when it is your parent. 

Oliver gave a little smile before looking up at Felicity. “How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?” 

Felicity smiled shyly before joking. “It’s a gift.” 

Oliver smiled back at her before leaning in to kiss her on her cheek before sitting back down beside her bed. “Speaking of family, I was talking with your mom….” 

Felicity looked at him with shocked “not again” look. “Seriously?”

“What?” Oliver said with a confused look. “She was surprised to hear about you getting hurt…”

“You told her?!” Felicity said in exasperation.

“I thought she already knew…” Oliver said with a sheepish look.

“Hope you told her that there was no reason to jump on a plane because I am fine.” Felicity said seriously with a hopeful look.

“That would sound more convincing if you didn’t have to catch your breath every few words.” Oliver said with an amused look at her saying she was fine.

“Oliver…” Felicity pleaded, needing to know if her mom was going to be busting through her door.

“She wanted to come, but she couldn’t get out of work. She did say though she was going to try to get some days off as soon as she could to come visit you.” Oliver said.

“She doesn’t need to do that.” Felicity said with a sigh, but also felt a little sad because she did like when her mom was around. 

“But it would have been nice for you. You are going to need some help when you go home.” Oliver said seriously.

Something briefly crossed Felicity’s eyes before she covered it up with a defiant look. “I can take care of myself. I’ll be fine.” 

Oliver looked at her with worry not only because of the little hurt look he caught flittering across her face, but because they went through a traumatic situation with the island exploding and she was still having nightmares. He was worried not only about her physical health, but her emotional health. He would have felt better if her mom had come to stay with her. He knew that Felicity would put a stop to all the “babysitters” he had arranged for her once she was home. 

Oliver needed to talk with her about putting their relationship on pause until William was doing better, but he didn’t want to hurt her or make her feel like he didn’t want her. 

“Felicity, I know we were about to start something before the island blew….” Oliver started slowly and he saw fear cross her face. “I want to be with you and begin again with you, but we can’t until William is in a better place. I don’t want him to feel like…”

“You are trying to replace his mother. I understand. So you want to put “us” on pause?” Felicity interrupted him in understanding, but she was sad. 

“I don’t want to, but I think it is best thing for William, for now at least.” Oliver said feeling like a jerk. 

“Of course it is. You need to think about William first and he will need some time.” Felicity said quickly, trying to push away her feelings so she wouldn’t start to cry. “Speaking of William, you probably should get back to him. I’ll be fine here on my own.” 

“Felicity…” Oliver started, knowing what she was doing, what she always did when things got to be too much…push him away. 

“Oliver. I’m fine. Really.” Felicity said. 

“But Dinah isn’t supposed to be hear for another half hour.” Oliver said seriously.

“I think I can survive for 30 minutes on my own.” Felicity said with raised eyebrows with a little smile.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her. “You aren’t just trying to get me to leave so you can take another trip to see my sister or John, are you?” 

Felicity chuckled. “No, I am not going to do that.”

“Good.” Oliver said as he stood up to leave, but then turned back with a worried look. “Are you sure you want me to leave? I can stay a little longer.”

“I don’t want you to leave, but you need to get back to your son. He needs you more right now.” Felicity said softly. “I’m okay on my own.” 

Oliver frowned, but knew he couldn’t argue with Felicity not after what he said and they basically agreed to. “Okay, if you need anything call me, please? I’ll be back tomorrow to check on you.” 

Felicity nodded and Oliver kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes to keep in her tears. She never did get that reunion kiss that wasn’t a goodbye kiss, but she would just have to wait longer for it. 

“See you later, Felicity.” Oliver said softly before leaving her room. 

Felicity opened her eyes to find the room empty and she let the first of her tears fall from her eyes. She understood why they needed to wait, but she really didn’t want to wait any longer. She already wasted enough time. She didn’t want to wait any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, I am planning on putting the next chapter up tomorrow so you won’t have to wait long! Plus I plan to deviate from how it actually went with Oliver and Felicity’s relationship during the hiatus between season 5 and 6. So stay tuned!


	7. I’ll Wait for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter.....not the actual chapter I was going to give you, that one is still coming. I added this chapter today so I hope it is okay! I wanted to show a little of Oliver and how he is going through things as well. Hope you enjoy!

Oliver felt terrible for leaving Felicity when he could tell she was upset, but he knew he couldn’t help her right now. He didn’t want to have to put a pause on their relationship, but for William, they needed to, at least for now. William was still mourning his mom and getting use to Oliver as his full time parent. Oliver needed to give him the attention he needed to feel at home with him and loved. 

He knew he was doing the right thing, but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t upset about it too. That’s why he was making his way to the bunker to burn off steam with a long workout before going home to William. Plus he needed to have a chat with Rene for letting Felicity get out of bed and then running off when they got caught. 

“Hey Oliver, how is Felicity?” Curtis asked as Oliver came into the bunker. 

“She is doing fine.” Oliver said, not really wanting to talk. “Where’s Rene?” 

“Oh he told me to tell you that he can’t come tonight. I think he said that he had to take care of Zoey, she must be sick…” Curtis said.

Oliver narrowed his eyes, knowing that it was just an excuse to avoid him. “That’s alright, I actually would prefer to workout alone.” Oliver said, hinting that he wanted Curtis to leave as well. 

Curtis nodded slowly catching on for once that Oliver wanted to be alone. “I have some things to do…outside of the bunker. See you later.” He hurried to say as he gathered his things to leave. 

Oliver quickly changed out of his suit and put on his workout clothes that he kept at the bunker. He wished that John was recovered enough to spar with him. He is the only one he would care to have around when he was feeling the way he was. John always gave good advice as well as giving him a good fight. Maybe he would stop by to visit him in the hospital before work tomorrow. 

*****ARROW*****

An hour later….

Rene walked into the bunker and saw Oliver working hard on the salmon ladder. Oliver jumped down from the salmon ladder.

“I thought you were taking care of your sick daughter.” Oliver said, knowing it had been a lie.

Rene looked down in shame. “I lied. She’s not sick, but I am no coward. I came to apologize for not stopping your wife…I mean girlfriend….wait are you two back together yet? Anyway, I am sorry for not stopping Felicity and running off after.” 

“It’s okay. And I don’t really think you could have stopped her from getting up. If you didn’t help her, she would have done it herself.” Oliver said, knowing that if Felicity wanted to do something, she would do it with or without help. 

“That’s true. She is pretty stubborn. Wait, so are you back together now?” Rene asked.

“Not exactly.” Oliver said as he turned to continue working out.

“You two are practically married. I thought that after what happened you two would be back together.”

Oliver closed his eyes, hoping that Rene would just stop talking about what he had been trying to forget for the last hour. “I have to think about William right now.” 

Rene nodded in understanding. He understood putting your child first. Especially, after that child had just lost a parent. 

“Do you want to train?” Oliver asked. 

“Sure.” Rene said as he went to the mat with Oliver. “Wait, is this where you kill me….”

Oliver just chuckled and Rene frowned. 

*****ARROW*****

After a good sparring with Rene, Oliver took a shower and headed home to relieve Raisa. He was feeling a little better after getting to workout and spar with Rene, but he couldn’t fully forget that Felicity was in the hospital upset about them putting a pause on their relationship. He knew she understood, but he hated that he had caused her hurt for being the one to bring it up. He wanted to rush back to her hospital room, but he knew he needed to give her some space to process everything. They would be okay and they would get together at some point. It was just hard waiting, but it was the right thing to do for now. 

“Hello Mr. Oliver. How’s Ms. Felicity?” Raisa said as Oliver walked into the kitchen. 

“She’s okay.” Oliver said. 

“When she gets out of the hospital, you should invited her over for dinner.” Raisa said with a knowing look. 

“I would love that, but…”

“You are worried about William.”

“Yes. Wouldn’t be too soon to have Felicity come into his life?” Oliver said in worry.

“Isn’t she already in his life? She’s in your life.” Raisa said softly. 

“Yes, but I don’t want him to think that I am trying to replace his mom with Felicity.”

“I know, but you can have her over as a friend. I think Ms. Felicity would be good for William. Plus I assume that Ms. Felicity will need some company as well.” 

“I just don’t think William is ready for that. Maybe after Samantha’s funeral and when William’s had some time to grieve.” Oliver said with a worried look.

“Maybe.” Raisa said softly. “Just don’t shut Felicity out. Remember how much Felicity being in your life helped you. At some point, she might be good for William too, but you are right it may take some time. But that doesn’t mean she can’t be in his life as your friend.” 

Oliver frowned, thinking about what she said. 

“Well, William is in his room playing video games. I’ll be heading out now.” Raisa said softly. 

“Thank you so much for your help, Raisa. I don’t think I could do this without you.” 

Raisa smiled as she came up to Oliver and put a hand on his cheek. “You are doing just fine with him. Being a parent isn’t easy, but you are trying to do your best and that’s all you can do. William will come around soon. You just have to continue to be there for him.” 

“Thank you, Raisa.” Oliver said. 

Raisa smiled before getting her things and leaving. 

Oliver looked towards his son’s room and sighed. He wanted to be there for his son, but it seemed that the more he tried the more William would push him away.

Oliver knocked lightly on William’s door. “Hey William.” Oliver said softly.

William glanced his way, but didn’t say anything as he looked back at his tv screen as he played his game. 

“How are you doing?” Oliver asked softly.

William ignored him again. 

“Okay, I’ll leave you alone, but if you need anything I’m here.” Oliver said and when he didn’t get a response, he started to head out to go to his room.

“When is my mom’s funeral?” William asked sadly. 

“On Wednesday.” Oliver told him softly. 

William nodded.

Oliver frowned, seeing how much William was hurting and trying to hid it from him.

“You…you will be there right?” He asked softly.

“Of course, William.” Oliver said softly. 

William blinked back tears as he nodded his head. “I miss my mom.” 

Oliver slowly went over and sat on William’s bed beside him. “I know.” 

“Do you miss your mom?” William asked after a couple of moments.

Oliver closed his eyes as he briefly thought about how his mother died. “Yes, I do.” Oliver tried to think of a way to help his son grieve, but he didn’t know what to say to help him. “I wish there was something I could do to help you through this, but….”

William leaned his head against Oliver’s arm and started to cry.

Oliver carefully moved his arm so that he had it around William. “I know there isn’t anything I can do to make this easier, but I want you to know that I am not going anywhere. You’re mom asked me to take care of you and that is exactly what I am going to do.” 

William grabbed on to Oliver tightly and continued to cry. Oliver wished he could do more for him, but he was happy that he at least was letting him comfort him. 

*****ARROW*****

“Hey, I heard that they were finally letting you out today.” Oliver said as he came into John’s hospital room.

“Yes, finally.” John said with a smirk. “How’s Felicity doing?”

“She will be here for a few more days, but she is healing. She wasn’t thrilled to hear that you were getting to leave before her.” 

“Yeah, I was actually going to stop by to say hi to her before I left.” John said as he gathered his things. 

“She will like that, I’m sure.” Oliver said, but was a little worried about seeing her after their talk about pausing their relationship.

“Lyla will be here in a little bit to pick me up, but I thought I could spend a little time with Felicity while I wait. Are you coming with me? Or did you already see her this morning?” John asked sensing something was up.

“Oh no, I haven’t seen her yet.”

“But you are planning to right?” John prompted.

“Yeah, I’m just not sure if she is going to want to see me.”

“Why not?” John asked as he narrowed his eyes. “What did you do?”

“We put a pause on our relationship….for William.” Oliver said.

“Oh.” John said in understanding. “I see.” 

“You don’t think it is the right thing to do?” Oliver asked quickly. 

“I didn’t say that.” John said softly. 

“So you think it is the right thing to do.” 

“I didn’t say that either.” John clarified. 

Oliver gave John a confused look. “Then what are you saying?” 

“It’s complicated, and you need to think of your son, but don’t forget that Felicity will need you too and that you need Felicity just as much as she needs you. You make each other better and whenever it is the right time for you two to start your relationship again, it will make William’s life better too.” John said.

Oliver nodded, but wondered when the right time would be and if there would ever be a right time.

*****ARROW*****

“No. No. No. If I can’t leave, you can’t leave.” Felicity whined as she saw John and Oliver walked into her hospital room. 

John and Oliver both chuckled at her response. 

“I’m sorry, but they discharged me so I am leaving.” John said and Felicity rolled her eyes. “But I do have some time before Lyla comes to pick me up to spend with you.” 

Felicity gave a small smile at him making time for her. “How’s your arm?” 

“It’s alright.” John said with a soft smile.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him.

“Or it will be. How is…everything with you?” John asked as he came to sit down in one of the visitors chairs as Oliver stood on the opposite side of the bed. 

Felicity saw how he was somewhat distant so she reached out a hand to him which he took. She pulled him closer and kept a hold on his hand. Just because they were putting their relationship on pause, didn’t mean that she didn’t want him there with her. 

“I’m fine. So fine that I am ready to leave here too.” Felicity said.

“No you aren’t.” Oliver pipped up and then looked at John. “Do you know what she did yesterday?”

Felicity rolled her eyes and John smirked. 

“What?”

“She got Rene to help her take a little trip down the hall. She was trying to find Thea’s room.” 

John smirked. 

“I could have made it if you hadn’t showed up.” Felicity said defensively. 

Oliver smirked. “Sure you would’ve.”

“I would have.” Felicity argued. 

John just shook his head. Oliver and Felicity acted like a married couple and there were technically not even together.

Knock. Knock.

“Hey, Felicity.” Lyla said as she walked into the room barring gifts. She handed a coffee to Felicity, “I thought you could use this.” She then handed her another bag. “And this.” 

Felicity’s eyes lit up. “A coffee and a donut?!” 

“Yeah, John thought you would need something to cheer you up today.” 

“Well he was right…” Felicity said before taking a big drink of her coffee. “Oh this is amazing.” 

Oliver, John, and Lyla all smiled at her joy from a cup of coffee. Lyla then gave John and Oliver their coffees too. 

Oliver took Felicity’s coffee when she looked like she was struggling to get her donut out of he bag and hold her cup of coffee. 

“Thanks.” She said before taking a big bite of her donut. “Oh my goodness, where did you get this donut? It’s so good.” 

Lyla chuckled. “There’s a little donut shop on Main Street called Dandy Donuts.” 

“Well I think it is my new favorite place.” Felicity said between bites of her donut before reaching out to take her coffee back from Oliver. 

Oliver sighed, but smiled. Someday he would marry Felicity and make her a bunch of healthy meals that still tasted good. He knew how she ate because of her lack of cooking skills. 

“Well we better be off. I promised JJ’s babysitter we would be back by 9.” Lyla said softly before looking at Felicity. “I hope you are able to get out of here soon.” 

“Me too.” Felicity said with a sigh. 

Lyla gave her a sympathetic smile before heading to the door.

John leaned over and kissed her head. “You’ll be out soon. Try to stay in bed and you might get out sooner.” 

Felicity scoffed. “I doubt that.” She said grumpily. 

John held back a smile at her grumpy mood for not being able to leave like he was. John looked to Oliver. “Take care of her. I’ll see you both later.” 

“Bye John.” Oliver said with an amused look with the way Felicity was acting. She had her arms crossed over her chest with a grumpy look on her face. 

“John.” Felicity said suddenly. “Can’t you just take me out with you? They won’t notice I promise.” 

“No, I can’t, Felicity. You need to be here.” John said with a sympathetic look. 

“I disagree, but I don’t think this one” Felicity pointed to Oliver, “will let me leave without being discharged.” 

Oliver smirked. “Sorry.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes, slightly playfully, and said, “no you aren’t.” 

John smiled. “Bye Felicity. Bye Oliver. I’ll leave you to whatever this is…” 

After John left, Felicity looked up at Oliver. “Heading to work?” 

“Yeah, but only until 2. Then I am going to head home to spend some time with William. He is finally starting to open up to me and I’m going to try to be there more for him.” Oliver said.

“That’s good.” Felicity said with a soft smile at him. She was happy that he was finally feeling like he was making progress with William. He had a lot on his plate and he needed something that was good to happen for him. 

“I’ll come by later tonight to check on you.” Oliver said.

“Oh don’t worry about me. I wouldn’t be alone….remember all my lovely babysitters.” Felicity said with raised eyebrows, teasing him. “I might even be able to get one of them to bring me Big Belly Burger. I’ll be more than fine. Well not totally fine since I am still in the hospital….oh maybe one of them can spring me from this joint.” 

Oliver narrowed his eyes. “I think I need to have a talk with your babysitters.” 

“Hey! Don’t ruin my plan.” Felicity said with a frown.

“Sorry, honey. You aren’t leaving until they discharge you.” Oliver said with a smirk. 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Fine.” 

“Do you need anything before I leave?” Oliver asked softly, hating that he had to leave her again. 

“Can you get me my tablet?” Felicity asked as she pointed to where her tablet was on the little table that was pushed away from her bed. 

Oliver grabbed the tablet off the table and moved the table so she could set her drink down. “Here.” 

“Thanks.” Felicity said with smile. 

“Call me if you need anything, okay?” Oliver said, but knew that she probably wouldn’t because she was trying to give him some space like he had been giving her. 

Felicity nodded with small smile. 

“Hey, I mean it. If you need me, call me. Please.” Oliver said seriously. 

“Okay, but I’ll be fine.” Felicity said with a smile.

Oliver smiled back. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Okay, see you then.” Felicity said, feeling a bit awkward, since they were together, but not together. They wouldn’t be able to be together all the time since Oliver needed to focus on William right now. And that was fine, but she would miss seeing him. She already felt lonely, but that wasn’t necessarily uncommon. Ever since she broke up with Oliver, she felt lonely. Even when she was with Billy, she felt lonely. She had just been excited with the idea of being back with Oliver, but she understood why they had to wait. She couldn’t imagine what William was going through. He did need Oliver more than she did. 

Oliver smiled, not aware of the thoughts going through Felicity’s head. “Bye, Felicity.” 

“Bye, Oliver.” Felicity responded. She loved him so much and would wait for as long as it took to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I am still going to put on the next chapter. I just thought they were better separated!


	8. Blame Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the next chapter! Enjoy!

Raisa was home in Oliver's new loft with William as Oliver headed back to the hospital. Diggle was already home recuperating under Lyla's care, but Felicity and Thea were still in the hospital. Thea was in a coma that were hoping she wake up from when her body healed itself enough. 

He first went to Felicity's room, but as he entered and abruptly stopped when he noticed the bed empty. He frowned before looking in the bathroom, but when he found that empty, he went straight to the nurses' station.

"Where's Felicity Smoak?" He asked urgently. 

"In her room, Mr. Queen." 

"I was just in there and she's not there..." Oliver said in panic. She was healing, but she still needed to be in bed not wandering around the hospital. 

"We'll find her, she couldn't have gone far. I just checked on her ten minutes ago." The nurse said as she picked up her phone to alert the staff to look for Felicity. 

The hospital staff and Oliver started to search the halls for Felicity, but as they searched someone found a computer that had Thea's chart pulled up. 

"It looks like someone might have hacked this computer....Thea Queen’s chart is up." 

"I know where she is." Oliver said as he turned and walked towards his sister's room.

She had been asking about Thea, but he hadn't gone into detail about her condition. It looked like she had decided to find out on her own.

That's exactly where he found her...

*****ARROW*****

Earlier... 

Felicity needed to make sure Thea was okay and since no one was telling her exactly what was going on, she decided to go find out by herself. First, she hacked one of the hospital computers she found in a secluded hallway to find Thea's room number and her chart. Then after reading about some of her injuries, she headed to Thea's room. 

As she snuck in, she was prepared to hear Thea greeting her with something like, "my brother is going to kill you" or "I wondered when you would find me" but she heard nothing as she turned to see Thea. 

Felicity gasped as she saw Thea's state, it was Ra's all over again. She looked the same as when she was in that coma. Not again....Oliver didn't deserve this. Thea didn't deserve this, not after everything she went through. 

Felicity shuffled over to Thea since she had a cast on her lower leg and couldn't exactly walk very well. Which is why she was supposed to be in bed and not walking around. She was currently supposed to be on bedrest and she could only get up with assistance. Well she proved them wrong and got up and to Thea's room without any assistance. She was out of breath though. 

"Thea?" Felicity said softly as she hesitantly reached out her hand to touch her hand. "Please wake up..." she said quietly.

When nothing changed, Felicity closed her eyes. It was all her fault. She should have protected her...stopped her from going after Samantha, but instead she let her go and ran for the plane. She failed her, she failed Oliver.

"Fe-li-ci-ty...." Oliver scolded as he came into the room to find he was right. "You shouldn't be out of bed." She was standing, cast and all, beside Thea's bed in her hospital gown and robe. 

"She's...." Felicity started without turning to Oliver, but keeping her eyes on Thea's still form. She had latched on to Thea's hand at some point. 

Oliver closed his eyes at the sadness he heard in Felicity's voice. He walked up to her and put a hand on her back, just above her waist. "She can still come out of this." Oliver said, hoping for the best.

Felicity was still staring at Thea. "It's my fault..." she whispered mostly to herself.

"What?" Oliver frowned, wondering how she could ever blame herself for something so out of her control, well maybe he could understand, but this was definitely not her fault. His fault? maybe. Chase fault? Definitely. Not hers though. 

"I...I should have stopped her....shouldn't have let her go after Samantha...she told me to go back to the plane and I did, but I should have made her come with me. Then she might be okay." 

"Felicity." Oliver said softly. 

Felicity didn't turn to him still as she continued to stare at Thea. 

"Felicity." Oliver said again as he turned Felicity to him. As he did, he saw the tears in her eyes ready to fall.

"She doesn't deserve this, Oliver. Not again...not after Malcolm dying..." Felicity told him sadly. 

"I know, she doesn't, but that doesn't make this your fault. None of what happen is your fault. You did nothing wrong, Felicity."

"But if I..." 

"No. I know my sister. She wouldn't have listened to you. She's very stubborn and I asked her to keep you and Samantha safe. She was probably just trying to honor that by going after Samantha." Oliver told her firmly. 

"But if I could have convinced her to come with me, she might not be in a coma right now." Felicity said as the tears started fall from her eyes. 

Oliver couldn't stand to see her cry so he took her into his arms in a hug to comfort her. 

"I'm sorry, Oliver..." Felicity mumbled after a minute.

Oliver sighed before pulling away from her. She took it wrong as a panicked look flashed across her face. He framed her face with his hands as if he was holding the precious thing on earth. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Felicity. Please believe me. You did nothing wrong. This was all Chase. It's his fault that Thea was hurt, that you were hurt...but not yours, it was never yours." He told her firmly as he looked into her eyes, willing her to believe him. "Okay?" 

Felicity closed her eyes and nodded. 

"What happened to Diggle wasn't your fault either, you know?"

Felicity opened her eyes quickly. "He came back for me and got hurt. He should have been on the plane." She said firmly.

Oliver smiled. "You know Diggle better than that. He would never leave you to fend for yourself. Anyway, we agreed in the beginning to protect you and we both take that very seriously. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." 

"Wait...what? You agreed in the beginning?" Felicity asked in confusion.

"When you first signed on with us, Diggle and I agreed to protect you. It's the only way that we were okay with letting you work with us. We needed to keep you safe." Oliver told her calmly, but seriously.

Felicity rolled her eyes and smiled a little at how much her boys cared for her. "I decide when I need protection, remember you aren't the boss of me...." 

"About that...." Oliver started and Felicity raised her eyebrows. "I am always going to do my best to protect you even if you don't want me to...and that's what Diggle did. He is a honorable man and would do anything for you." 

"I know, I just hate that he got hurt because of me." Felicity said softly. 

"I know, but I don't think he would change what he did just to not get hurt." Oliver said softly as he wiped away one of her tears from her cheek.

"You're probably right." Felicity said as she relaxed a little. She was exhausted from her little trip. 

"Now, lets get you back to bed, half the hospital is looking for you..."

"What?" Felicity said in a mortified look. 

"When I found your bed empty, I asked the nurse and she started a search for you." Oliver told her. 

"Oliver...." Felicity sighed. 

"You shouldn't be out of bed, especially walking when you are on bedrest. How are you even walking on that?" Oliver asked, but before he even got an answer, he had Felicity in his arms, bridal style. 

Felicity grimaced at the pain of the movement, but then relaxed when it left. It was getting to be a bit much standing upright so being off her feet helped.

"I'm fine." Felicity grumbled after a moment.

"Mm hm." Oliver hummed, not believing her for a second.

"I am, Oliver." She whined. "I shouldn't even have to be here anymore. John got to go home." 

Oliver left Thea's hospital room with Felicity in his arms. "John was cleared to go home. You haven't been." 

"Are you sure he was cleared? He might have just left without the doctor's consent. Maybe that's what I'll do." 

"You will do nothing of the sort." Oliver said quickly. "And Diggle was cleared to go." 

"Good, you found her." The nurse said as she lead the way back to Felicity's room. 

Oliver set Felicity down on her bed and helped her lay back down. As he was pulling up her blanket, he saw her hand where there was dried blood. "You pulled your IV out?" 

"Yeah, it was creeping me out....and I needed to find Thea and it was in my way." Felicity told him before the nurse put the oxygen tube on Felicity's face. "Is this really necessary?" Felicity asked in annoyance. She thought she was done with it.

"Your oxygen is low so it is necessary." The nurse said kindly, but firmly before looking at Oliver. "I need to go get another IV kit, I'll be right back. Don't let her get out of bed again." 

"Don't worry, I won't." 

Felicity glared up at Oliver until she realized what the nurse had said. "Wait...no, I don't need another one." She whined as she looked toward the door.

Oliver hid a smile at her whining. She had a strong aversion to needles. If she just had kept the IV in she wouldn't have to get a new one. "Yes you do." Oliver said slowly. 

Felicity looked at him with a frown. "But I don't want it. You know I don't like pointy things. They are up there with kangaroos." 

Oliver looked at her with an amused smile. "Kangaroos?" 

"Yeah, they wig me out. They look evil. I never did go to Australia because of them. I just...uh...they just freak me out." Felicity said with a shake of her head. 

Oliver let out a deep laugh as she ended her babble about kangaroos. 

"It isn't funny! They are terrifying, Oliver. You would think so to if you ran across one. Not that that will happen anytime soon, but I'm sure you would see what I am talking about."

"Have you come across one before?" Oliver asked, teasing her.

"No and I don't plan to!" Felicity told him seriously. 

Oliver chuckled again. 

"Ready, Ms. Smoak?" The nurse asked. 

"Can I refuse the IV?" Felicity asked instead of answering her. 

"No." Oliver answered instead of the nurse.

Felicity looked at Oliver with an annoyed glare. "I wasn't asking you." 

"Felicity. You need the IV, you can't refuse it." Oliver said in a softer voice. 

"Fine, but I want to leave today."

"Are you trying to bargain with me?" Oliver asked with a little smile. 

Felicity shrugged her shoulders with a nonchalant look. 

"You aren't ready to leave yet, Ms. Smoak. And you do need this IV." 

"But you took the chest tube out..." Felicity practically whined to the nurse.

"Just this morning, we haven't even got the chest x-rays back which is why you shouldn't have been out of bed on top of the rest of your injuries." The nurse scolded her. 

"She got the chest tube out already?" Oliver said having not know about her having the procedure to remove it already. 

"Yes, we did it at 10 and took the x-rays right after. We should be getting them soon." 

"Is she in any danger from being up and around? Will it collapse again?" Oliver asked in worry. 

"The only danger is if her stitches break or if the x-ray shows that her lung isn't back to normal. It shouldn't collapse again though. We do need to keep her in bed for now. And when it is necessary to get out of bed, she should be using her crutches.” 

"Did you hear that? No more getting out of bed." 

Felicity rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness. 

"I'm serious, Felicity." Oliver said in a worried voice. "Promise me you won't get out of bed until they say you are ready."

"Alright." 

"Promise me."

"Promise." Felicity said with a smirk. 

"Now that that's settled, let's get this IV started." The nurse said as she prepped Felicity's other hand. 

"About that...." Felicity started. 

"Oh no you don't. We already went over this. You are getting the IV." Oliver interrupted her. 

"Oliver..."

"Felicity..."

"Fine, but you owe me."

“Okay.” Oliver said, but then saw the crutches leaning against the wall. They must have brought those to her the day before when he was spending time with William. “Why didn’t you use your crutches?”

Felicity glared at the crutches. “I am not good at using those and I don’t need them.” 

Oliver tried to keep in an amused smile at how she was glaring at her crutches He then leaned down to kiss her temple and then nodded to nurse to go ahead with the IV. 

“How’s William doing?” Felicity asked as she tried to ignore what the nurse was doing to her. 

Oliver frowned. “He isn’t talking to me. I think he blames me for his mom’s death.” 

Felicity frowned as well, knowing that Oliver and William were going through a rough time. “You aren’t blaming yourself for her death....wait, who am I talking to...of course you are...Oww, I hate needles....” Felicity interrupted herself as she glared at the offending IV in her arm. OLiver chuckled and Felicity focused her attention back on him. “Just remember Chase did it. Not you. When is her funeral?”

“Wednesday at 3.” Oliver replied.

Felicity nodded, thinking she had to be out of the hospital by then so she could go to support Oliver and William. 

“All done, Ms. Smoak. Please don’t pull out this one and remember you are on bedrest. You can only get up with assistance.”

“You know, I got out of bed without assistance and was just fine...” Felicity started to say, but the nurse just gave her look that said that she wasn’t fine, before leaving the room.

Felicity looked up at Oliver who had his eyebrows raised at her. “What? It’s true. I didn’t need assistance to get up.” 

Oliver frowned at her in concern. “What is really bothering you?”

Felicity frowned grumpily. “I’m fine.” 

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her.

“Fine, I’m just tired of being here with all the doctors and nurses and beeping and oxygen masks and needles and IV poles and chest tubes and x-rays and….”

“I get it. I get it.” Oliver said with a smile. “I would think that since you got your chest tube out that you would be getting out of here soon.” 

“Yeah, but I am still here.” Felicity said with a frown.

“But you won’t be for long. You will be out sooner if you listen to the doctor’s orders and stay in bed.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “I want to go home.” 

“And you will. I promise.” Oliver reassured her. Oliver then looked around, “Wait, wasn’t Rene supposed to be here?”

Felicity avoided his eyes as she bit her lip to keep from smiling. 

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her and waited for her to crack.

“That’s not going to work.” Felicity stated as he looked at her. “I am not going to say anything. It’s not my fault that Dinah, Curtis, and Rene got their signals crossed. I’m just the innocent victim in this all. I was left all alone…..” 

Oliver just kept looking at her.

“Okay, fine. I might have text Rene to tell him that Curtis was going to stay a little longer and then Dinah was coming a littler earlier so he didn’t need to come. None of them were letting me go to Thea’s room and I knew you weren’t going to let me so I made it happen myself. By the way, you didn’t have to keep that she was in coma from me. I might be injured, but you don’t have to baby me. I can take it, you know.” 

Oliver frowned slightly. “I know. I just didn’t want you to worry about anything else, but getting better. Plus I was hoping that she would wake up before I had to even tell you. Telling you made it feel permanent and I was hoping that it was only temporary.” Oliver said as he let his real emotions slip across his face. He hated that his sister was once again in a coma. This time it was because of him. 

“Don’t you go blaming yourself. You told me it was Chase’s fault and you were right. Chase brought all of us to that island. You came to save us.”

“But I didn’t save all of you and none of you would have been there if it hadn’t been for your connection to me and what I did.” Oliver said as he looked down at his hands. 

“Hey you did that best you could in an impossible situation. Chase was crazy. He wanted all of us to die and leave you alone. He did this to you and to us. You might have killed his father, but you didn’t chose for any of the rest to happen. Chase did. He made those decisions. You can’t blame yourself for everything he did. Thea wouldn’t blame you.”

“I know, but…” Oliver said, but then trailed off. “She’s my sister.”

“I know.” Felicity said as she squeezed his hands in comfort. He would do anything for his sister and she knew that seeing her back in a coma was probably killing him. She wished there was something she could do to help him, but there wasn’t. All she could do was be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I love hearing what you think of my story! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
